Always be by your side, forever
by Hajime Katsumi
Summary: "Bisakah aku mengembalikanmu menjadi seperti yang dulu lagi ? Bisakah aku... Hinamori..." Hisagi akan berusaha mendapatkan jawaban "iya" dari pertanyaan ini. Tapi, dapatkah dia...?


**Bleach fanfic by Hajime Katsumi**

**Pairing : Hisagi.S x Momo.H**

**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo's Bleach**

**Genre: Romance & Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating : T aja deh *abisnya ga tau mau apa***

**Warning : Crack pair, jelek, gaje, aneh dll. *meningan ga usah baca***

**I beg of you to not flame my fic. Don't like Don't read.**

**Always be by your side, forever…**

Kesepian….. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinamori Momo, fuku-taichou divisi 5 yang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh Taichou nya, Aizen Sousuke. Kepergiannya membuat Hinamori menjadi orang yang lebih pendiam daripada biasanya dan selalu menjauhi dirinya dengan orang lain.

Pagi hari, Hinamori sedang berjalan-jalan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk merenungkan nasibnya. Hal ini memang menjadi kebiasaan sehari-harinya. Hisagi Shuuhei yang melihat Hinamori sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang mengahampirinya untuk menyapa

"Ohayou, Hinamori-chan…" sapa Hisagi

"Ah… O-Ohayou, Shuuhei-fukutaichou" balas Momo sedikit terkejut

"Gomen nasai, aku mengagetkanmu ya.."

"Tidak kok.. Kau tidak mengagetkanku."

"Kalau sepi begini panggil saja aku Hisagi-senpai."

"I-iya… Hisagi-senpai.."

"Sedang apa pagi-pagi disini ? Setiap hari aku selelu melihatmu di tempat ini." tanya Hisagi sambil duduk di sebelah Momo

"A-aku.. Disini.." Momo bingung mencari jawaban yang tepat, karena dia tidak mau mengatakannya pada Hisagi kalau dia disini hanya untuk mengucilkan diri.

"Nan desu ka ? " Hisagi heran mendengar jawaban Momo yang belum selesai

"A-Aku disini.. karena disini sangat nyaman. Ya begitulah.." lanjut Momo dengan senyum yang terpaksa

"Jadi begitu.."

Pembicaraan terhenti. Selang beberapa menit itu, Hisagi yang duduk disebelah Momo selalu menoleh ke arahnya. Lelaki yang memiliki tato angka 69 di pipi kirinya itu sangat terkejut melihat Momo yang meneteskan air matanya dengan perlahan.

"Hinamori-chan, ada apa denganmu ?" tanya Hisagi mengelus-ngeluskan punggungnya

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok.. Kalau gitu aku permisi dulu.." jawab Momo menghapus air matanya sambil pergi meninggalkan Hisagi.

Refleks Hisagi langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tetapi dia tidak mengejarnya.

_Hisagi's POV_

_Matahari terbit dan burung-burung berkicauan. Seharusnya di saat-saat seperti itu semua shinigami yang ada disini terlihat sangat ceria. Tetapi berbeda dari yang lain, dia yang selalu ku lihat di bawah pohon rindang ini._

_Setiap hari, aku selalu melihatmu di tempat ini. Selalu bersedih, selalu merenung. Ada apa denganmu, Hinamori ?_

_Apakah kau tau... Aku sangat mencemaskanmu... Dapatkah aku mengembalikan dirimu seperti yang dulu lagi ?_

_End of Hisagi's POV_

Karena Taichou divisi 3,5 dan 9 telah tiada, semua tugas Taichou diserahkan kepada fuku-taichounya. Dengan demikian, Izuru, Hinamori dan Hisagi terpaksa harus mempunyai lebih sedikit waktu untuk beristirahat dibandingkan dengan fuku-taichou lainnya, bahkan untuk makan siang pun mereka lupa.

Malam hari menjelang, Hisagi masih mengerjakan tugasnya yang masih banyak di kamarnya. Suara ketukan pintu memecahkan keheningan di ruangannya.

"Siapa ? " tanya Hisagi sedikit kesal

"Ini aku Renji… "jawabnya dari luar pintu

Hisagi membuka pintunya, dan tampaklah 2 lelaki berambut merah dan berambut kuning.

"Go-Gomen nasai… Hisagi-kun " Izuru langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Oi..Oi... Kenapa kau harus minta maaf. Kalau dia tidak mau ikut dengan kita ya sudah.." kata Renji jengkel

"Iya, Izuru.. kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku. Sebenarnya, ada apa kalian kesini ?"

"Aku kesini untuk mengingatkanmu, bodoh.." ujar Renji yang masih jengkel

"Oh ya.. apa aku melupakan sesuatu ?" tanya Hisagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengira ada suatu barang yang tertinggal.

"Tidak.. Bukan itu.. Renji-kun mengajak kita untuk makan malam."

"Aku tau, kalian pasti lupa untuk makan siang karena tugasmu yang banyak itu, jadi ku ajak kalian untuk makan malam." jelas Renji

"Ah.. Arigatou gozaimasu, Renji.." Hisagi tersenyum manis

"I-iya.. Ti-tidak apa apa.. Ba-baka ne… jangan pasang senyuman itu padaku." muka Renji memerah seketika.

"Renji-kun mukanya merah.." ejek Izuru

"Ti-tidak kok. " Renji menggaruk kepalanya karena tidak ada gerakan lain selain itu untuk menutup rasa malunya.

"Hahaha… Aku hanya bercanda Renji.. Biasanya kau kan suka memblushing ketika ku tersenyum." Ejek Hisagi

"Maka dari itu aku memintamu untuk tidak memasang senyum itu.."

"Ya..Ya.. Gomen ne.. Ya sudah, ayo kita jalan. Aku dengar di Rukongai ada kedai makanan yang enak."

"Hai.. Iku zo.." balas Izuru

Mereka bertiga akhirnya memulai perjalanan ke Rukongai. Di tengah perjalanan, Hisagi tiba-tiba teringat dengan Hinamori. Dia tau kalau Momo juga belum makan siang.

"Renji.. Izuru.." panggil HIsagi

"Ada apa ? Hisagi-kun.." tanya Izuru yang baru selesai mengobrol dengan Renji

"Hinamori-chan.. aku lupa mengajaknya." Perjalanan mereka terhenti mendengar perkataan Hisagi

"I-iya.. aku lupa.." Izuru merasa bersalah pada Hinamori

"Cihh.. Aku juga.. Untung saja kau ingat, Hisagi." Keluh Renji yang juga merasa bersalah

"Begini saja, kalian ke kedai dulu, biar aku yang menjemput Hinamori." Usul Hisagi

"Baiklah…"

"Kami pergi duluan ya.."

Akhirnya Izuru dan Renji pergi ke kedai duluan sedangkan Hisagi pergi ke tempat Hinamori.

Setibanya di depan ruangan Hinamori, Hisagi mulai mengetuk pintu

"Siapa ?" tanya Momo yang ada di dalam

"Ini aku Shuu…" belum selesai menjawab, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Ada apa Shuuhei-kun? " tanya Momo dengan muka yang sembab

"Hinamori-chan. Kau menangis lagi." kata Hisagi khawatir

"Ti-tidak kok.."

"Jangan berbohong padaku, buktinya matamu sembab."

"A-aku…"

Hisagi melihat kertas yang tertumpuk di atas mejanya dan bertanya "Apa karena tugasmu yang banyak ?"

Hinamori menoleh ke arah belakang melihat tuganya yang masih banyak dan belum dikerjakan. Tapi alasan Momo bersedih bukan karena tuganya, tetapi karena dia kesepian. Karena Momo tidak mau memberitahu Hisagi alasan yang sebenarnya, jadi dia pakai akal itu sebagai alasan atas kesedihannya itu "A-ah… Iya.."

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu makan. Tapi, karena melihat tugasmu masih banyak jadi aku berpikir untuk membelikanmu makanan."

"Hisagi-senpai.. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot.. A-aku jadi tidak enak denganmu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau kerjakan saja tugasmu. Setengah jam lagi aku akan kesini lagi untuk membawakanmu makanan."

"Hisagi-senpai.. aku…"

"Ganbatte kudasai ne.. Hinamori-chan.." kata Hisagi tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Hinamori dengan kedua tangannya.

Wajah Hinamori memerah, baru pertama kalinya dia diberi semangat untuk mengerjakan tuganya selain Aizen Sousuke. Hinamori pun membalas senyuman Hisagi "I-iya.. Arigatou gozaimasu, Hisagi-senpai.."

Hisagi terkejut melihat Hinamori tersenyum lalu dia pun berkata "Tapi aku punya satu permintaan.."

"Apa ?" tanya Hinamori heran

"Setelah aku membelikanmu makanan dan kembali kesini lagi, bisakah kau tersenyum lagi seperti ini ?"

Wajah Hinamori semakin memerah. Tapi dia tetap bahagia karena dukungan dari nya "A-aku bisa.. Hisagi-senpai"

"Baiklah.. kalau gitu aku beli makanan dulu untukmu. Tunggu aku sebentar.."

"Hmm…" Hinamori mengangguk

Hisagi pun pergi meninggalkan Hinamori dan pergi menuju kedai. Beberapa menit kemudian, Hisagi sudah sampai, melihat Izuru dan Renji makan dengan lahapnya.

"OI.." sapa Hisagi yang berniat untuk mengagetkan Izuru dan Renji dengan menepuk pundak mereka

"Shuuhei-kun… jangan buatku terkejut " Izuru memegang dadanya sambil bernafas lega

"HEI, KAU BUAT KU KAGET ! DASAR BODOH, UNTUNG SAJA MAKANAN KU TIDAK TERJATUH !" sebaliknya Renji berteriak-teriak

"Hahaha.. Aku sengaja mengagetkanmu."

"Dasar kau.. HOERU ! ZABIMARU! " Renji mengeluarkan Zanpakutounya

"Renji-kun.. tenanglah sedikit. Hisagi-kun hanya bercanda kok." Izuru mencoba menenangkan Renji

"Ah, kau ingin bertanding ya.. Baiklah, kalau aku menang, kau yang akan membayar semuanya, jika aku kalah, aku yang akan membayar semuanya. Bagaimana?" usul Hisagi sambil mengeluarkan zanpakutounya

"Baiklah.. Haaa.." Renji mulai menyerang

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit. Renji terus menyerang Hisagi tanpa ampun sedangkan Izuru masih bingung bagaimana cara memberhentikan mereka. Akhirnya, Renji berhasil membuat tebasan di dada Hisagi. Melihat Hisagi yang kelelahan, Renji pun memaksa Hisagi untuk mengeluarkan shikainya.

"Tunjukkan shikai mu.. Hisagi ! "

"Hmm, Kalau itu mau mu akan ku tunjukkan... Kare! Kazeshini! " zanpakutou itu berubah menjadi dua buah scyte yang di ikat pada seuntai besi.

Pertarungan menjadi memanas. Hisagi dan Renji sangat menikmati pertarungan tersebut. Percikan demi percikan yang dihasilkan 2 zanpakutou tersebut membuat Izuru semakin bingung. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, akhirnya Izuru mengeluarkan zanpakutounya.

"Omote wo agero ! Wabisuke !"

Izuru langsung menyerang Hisagi dan Renji sehingga zanpakutou mereka berdua menjadi berat.

"Hei Izuru ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? " bentak Renji

" Aku tidak mau kalian bertarung terus hanya karena soal makanan."

"Dasar Renji. Gara-gara soal makanan saja aku harus tergores seperti ini. Untung saja ada Izuru." Ujar Hisagi sambil memasukkan zanpakutou nya.

" Iya iya… Gomen nasai.." kata Renji yang juga memasukkan zanpakutounya.

"Kalau begitu sudah ditetapkan. Kalian berdua yang akan membayar semua makanannya." Ucap Izuru dengan wajah yang tersenyum bahagia

" NANI ! " teriak Renji dan Hisagi bersamaan.

"Kan kalian kalah. Sebagai lelaki kalian tidak boleh menarik kata-kata kalian sendiri." Izuru menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. Seandainya jari itu dapat berkata, dia akan mengatakan _'jangan lupa'_

"Ka-kamu.." Renji sedikit kesal

" Huft.. Baiklah." Hisagi menghembuskan nafasnya panjang-panjang

Sebelum duduk di tempat, Izuru mengingat sesuatu dan bertanya pada Hisagi "Hisagi-kun, katanya kau mau mengajak Hinamori."

"Tugasnya masih banyak, jadi kubiarkan dia membuat tugasnya. Aku akan membelikan makanan untuknya."

"Heh… Jadi seorang Hisagi sudah mulai menyukai Hinamori ya.." goda Renji

" Ka-kamu ini.. ada ada saja Renji. Dia kan temanku, jadi sudah sewajarnya aku peduli padanya." Wajah Hisagi memerah

"Buktinya wajahmu merah. Sudah tak usah mengelak lagi."

"Me-merah. Hei, jangan bilang wajahku merah mentang-mentang kau punya rambut merah. Sudah aku pulang dulu. Jaa na.." Hisagi langsung meninggalkan kedai itu.

"Ayo kita pulang Izuru." Renji beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu, Renji-kun." Kata Izuru yang masih duduk di tempatnya

"Hei, shinigami ranbut merah, ku dengar dari si rambut kuning ini kau yang akan bayar semua makanannya. Sekarang, cepat bayar.." bentak si penjual kedai

Langkah Renji terhenti setelah mendengar penjual kedai itu dan bereteriak "IZURU !"

Hisagi yang sedari tadi berjalan sekarang sudah berada di depan ruangan Hinamori. Hisagi mengetuk pintu dan terbuka, tampaklah Hinamori yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hinamori-chan.. Aku datang."

"Ah.. Hisagi-senpai." Hinamori menoleh ke arah Hisagi

"Ini, aku bawakan kau makanan. Sebaiknya cepat dimakan, jangan sampai dingin." Hisagi membuka bungkusan makanan

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu."

Hinamori mulai menyantap makanan itu, Hisagi yang juga sedang menyantap makanan melirik kearah tumpukan kertas yang ada diatas meja. Di tengah kesunyian, Hisagi memulai pembicaraan.

"Tugasmu masih sangat banyak. Bahkan tugasku masih lebih sedikit dibandingkan dengan kau."

"Iya.. Dulu Aizen-taichou memang orang yang sibuk, jadi tidak aneh lagi kalau dia meninggalkan banyak tugas. Aizen-taichou bisa tidak tidur semalaman untuk mengerjakan tugasnya."

Hisagi tidak mau melihat Hinamori terlalu lelah, dia hanya lah seorang perempuan, tidak baik kalu dia tidur malam-malam. Hisagi pun memberikan usul kepada Hinamori

"Hinamori-chan, bagaimana kalau setiap hari, jam 9 malam aku akan datang kesini untuk membantu mengerjakan tugasmu."

"Hisagi-senpai, kau tidak perlu seperti itu, aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Tapi tugasmu itu terlalu banyak, aku tak mau kalau kau tidur malam hanya karena tugasmu."

"Tapi.. Hisagi-senpai.."

"Kau tidak boleh menolaknya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Arigatou gozaimasu.."

Selesai makan, tidak sengaja Hinamori melihat shihakusho Hisagi yang robek dan melihat darah disekitar robekan itu

"Hisagi-senpai.. Kenapa ada darah di bajumu" ujar Hinamori terkejut

"Darah.." Hisagi melihat bajunya dan melihat lukanya yang didapat dari pertarungan Renji

"Kau terluka…"

"Ah.. Ini hanya.."

"Sebentar, akan ku ambilkan obat dulu" Hinamori memotong pembicaraan Hisagi

Hinamori mengambil peralatan obatnya di laci dan segera mengobati lukanya. Karena lukanya berada di dada, dia terpaksa harus membuka baju Hisagi.

" Hisagi-senpai.. Bisakah kau buka…" Wajah Hinamori memerah, dia tidak mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya

"Kau tidak perlu mengobatiku kalau kau memang tidak sanggup."

"Tapi, lukamu itu harus diobati."

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Akan ku buka bajuku."

Hisagi melepas bajunya, terlihat goresan yang besar di dadanya yang bidang itu. Wajah Hinamori makin memerah karena baru pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh seorang lelaki. Dia membersihkan lukanya dengan kain basah. Saat ingin memperbani lukanya itu, Hinamori terpaksa harus memegang dadanya. Dan itu, pertama kalinya juga dia memegang dada seorang lelaki.

"Sudah selesai. Hisagi-senpai.." kata Hinamori dengan muka yang masih memerah

"Maaf, karena luka ku ini kau jadi harus..." Wajah Hisagi juga memerah karena baru pertama kalinya ada yang memegang dadanya

"I-iya tidak apa-apa.." Hinamori memotong kata-kata dari Hisagi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu. Arigatou gozaimasu sudah mengobatiku."

"Hmmm…."

Hisagi membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan Hinamori.

**Author's note : **Yo, minna... Maaf banget kalau ficnya super gaje, soalnya aku author baru disini.. Yap, ini baru chap.1, jadi untuk chap selanjutnya sabar dulu. Sebenernya, aku mau minta maaf soal crackpair yang aku pake, pasti banyak yang ga setuju sama pair ini. Gomen nasai... Wah, ga tau lagi mau tulis apa..

**Wanna' Review...**


End file.
